


Journey to the Distant Shore 10: Let's Rock the Boat!

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully decide to forego their assumed names, see Scully's mother, and gather all their evidence for the fight.





	Journey to the Distant Shore 10: Let's Rock the Boat!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Let's Rock te Boat!

## Let's Rock te Boat!

### by Pattie

From: (Pattie)  
Title: Journey to the Distant Shore: Part 10/?: Rock the Boat! Rated: PG Spoilers: William, The Truth, Seasons 1 through 9. Summary: The old Mulder is back and ready to take charge after Scully's real emotional state becomes apparent. 

Disclaimers: All "X-Files" characters and references to them belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios. However, I like to play with them and will put them back when I'm done.   
Archive: Prefer Gossamer and Ephemeral. Feedback: Yes! Always like good opinions, and constructive criticism helps me grow. 

Howard Johnson Motor Inn,  
Toronto, Ontario, Canada.  
2:30 a.m. 

Scully's sweat poured through her pajamas, soaking the sheets. Mulder could feel the heat eminating from her like a sauna, even though the room was fully air-conditioned. The July heat and humidity in Toronto just hours after the Stones' "SARSstock" concert could not hold a candle to the temerature on her side of the bed. But the tossing and writhing was something else: fearful kicking and flaying, muffled sounds turning into full-fledged screams. "No! My BABY, my BAYBEEEE! William!!! No. NONONONONO! GIVE MEEEEEE!" 

He'd heard Scully's nightmares before, but this one definitely required intervention and counselling before she threw herself into a wall, so he gently shook her shoulder. "Dana, it's me.... Dana, wake up... you're safe..." It felt like he was struggling with an alligator. "C'mon! Dana..." He forced her upright and held her close to his chest. "Talk." 

Scully awoke almost unable to speak and shaking. "Oh, Mulder... I'm so sorry. I haven't had one of these in months. It's so... it's mine. I'll deal with it. It's over... all scary... nightmares. I'll be fine. Go back to sleep." 

The psychologist in Mulder knew, as did the lover in him know, Scully was not "fine". "I need to hear what that was about. You are NOT fine, you are sweaty, shaky and definitely in a panicked state. I'll rock and you talk." 

The silence between them lasted for perhaps ten minutes, giving Dana Scully time to calm down and sort through her thoughts. Then tears, hot and acrid, streamed down her face. "I can't think of anything harder than what I did. I am so sorry, and you can't imagine HOW sorry. I miss him so much, wasn't quite finished even weaning him and that was too early, and I can't justify it to you. You can't say you aren't hurting either. We both want to hold William so much. I get these hot, anxious flushes when I think of holding him. Even when I see small babies. I have dreams that..." 

"I know," Mulder was almost crying, "Dreams that won't go away. He's living someone else's life, we're living someone else's life. We're driving a rental but not a rental for a case at work." 

"We're us, and we're NOT US," Scully sobbed."When can we be ourselves again? Tomorrow? Next year?" 

"I think,' Mulder began, as he wiped her face with tissue after tissue, "It's time to take our lives back. When we do that, when we take control, then we will begin to heal. In the morning, the van goes back over the border to Lariat Rentals, and we get on a plane. A plane, Scully. We go to Georgetown and show your mother the respect she deserves. We go out to YOUR car, Dana Scully's car, and we replace OUR identities, our lives. Then we go to my Dad's house on the Vineyard and we go through the evidence, but not before we call that adoption agency and tell them that as the parents, we consider the adopton to be invalid, tell them who wasn't here for it, get a lawyer if we have to, and go for William." 

"I don't think it's a good thing to get so impulsive," Scully advised. "Who's out there waiting? We can't put ourselves or William in danger..." 

"I don't think we are, dear Starbuck. Are we really that important in the invasion scheme of things from the alien viewpoint? I doubt it. They have too many other things to control, inveigle, deceive, obvuscate, plan. And as far as I'm concerned, you and William are top priority right now. I want a happy, smiling, nightmare-free Dana Katherine Scully at my side. My firstmate. We're going to take charge and get on with living, damn it!" 

Scully looked at Mulder and smiled that warm smile when everything just kicks in and feels right. "Welcome back, Mulder. You're really back now." As she snuggled into his big chest, she closed her eyes. "Thank you, God. I have my Fox Mulder back." 

"All right. As beautiful as you may look even now, wash your face, change those pajamas, and let's get some normality back into our lives tomorrow." 

Scully rose from the bed. She was a mess, but a mess Mulder loved. "Need a drink, too. What about John and Monica??" she called from the bathroom. 

"We'll call them in the morning, I assure you. Never forsake your friends. Now, get back here and get your rest, because as of tomorrow morning, our new motto is: 'Let's Rock the Boat!'" 

Scully climbed back into bed in an old oversized tee-shirt. "I like it. And I like having you back, 'Spunky'". 

"Get over here and love me, Scully. It's 'Spooky'. And it's spooky what you've been doing to me all these years." 

"Then let's rock the boat!" Yes, she thought, it's good to be in the real Mulder's arms again, loving substance instead of shadow. And she took him to his own port in paradise. 

End of Part 10/? 

Pattie. 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
